team_quatre_knightsfandomcom-20200216-history
Break Ride
"Break Ride" is a term used to a kind of Limit Break ability introduced in the Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary and Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire. If a Break Ride unit is on (VC) and a grade 3 unit of the same clan rides it, the Break Ride skill activates, giving a Power boost (usually +10000) and an additional effect to the new vanguard until the end of the turn. Starting with Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse", several Break Ride units have a Cross Ride version, allowing players to "Crossbreak Ride" to give them an extra Power+2000 on top of the +10000 from the Break Ride. Rulings It is important to note that the timing check for Break Ride skills happens before the timing check for on-ride skills for new units. Consider the following scenarios: *You have 3 damage. You ride Great Silver Wolf, Garmore on top of Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. At this moment Gancelot's Break Ride skill will not activate, even if you were to use Garmore's Counter Blast to Superior Call Master of Pain to increase your damage to 4. Your chance to use the Break Ride skill has already disappeared by the time Master of Pain is called. However, other skills with different timings activate as normal. For example: *You have 4 damage. You ride Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon on top of Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon. First you resolve Vowing Sword Dragon's Break Ride skill, retiring 1 of your opponent's rear-guards. At this moment Gauntlet Buster Dragon's skill also activates, increasing its power and critical. *You have 4 damage. You ride Great Silver Wolf, Garmore on top of Solitary Liberator, Gancelot. In this scenario it is possible to use Garmore's Counter Blast first in order to call a new unit, and then Gancelot's skill to increase its power. Typically, all normal Rides (during the Ride Phase) as well as all Superior Rides (that specifically mention Ride) activate Break Ride skills, regardless of the timing. Note the difference between these two scenarios: *You have 4 damage. You have Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver as Vanguard. You Bind Destruction Dragon, Dark Rex during your Main Phase, and during the Battle Phase, after your opponent guards against Spino Driver, you use Dark Rex's skill to Superior Ride it. Then, Spino Driver's Break Ride skill activates immediately. Note that in this case, you must first retire the 3 units required to Superior Ride Dark Rex, and subsequently two more to activate Spino Driver's Break Ride skill. *You have 4 damage. You have Solitary Liberator, Gancelot as vanguard. You boost with Spring Breeze Messenger successfully, Superior Calling White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore from your deck. At this moment you activate Pellinore's skill, moving it to the Vanguard Circle. Gancelot's Break Ride effect will not activate, because Pellinore's skill is not a Ride, as indicated by the card text. List of Break Ride units Angel Feather *Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel Aqua Force *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius Bermuda Triangle *Duo True Sister, Meer *Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert Dark Irregulars *King of Masks, Dantarian Dimension Police *Original Saver, Zero *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser Genesis *Oracle Queen, Himiko *Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica *Wisdom Keeper, Metis Gold Paladin *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot *Steel Spear Liberator, Bleoberis Granblue *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist Great Nature *Honorary Professor, Chatnoir Kagerō *Dauntless Drive Dragon *Dragonic Overlord *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth Link Joker *Setting Sun Star-vader, Darmstadtium *Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon Megacolony *Unrivaled Blade Rogue, Cyclomatooth Murakumo *Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagurabloom Narukami *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon *Eradicator, Ignition Dragon Neo Nectar *Lord of the Deep Forests, Master Wisteria Nova Grappler *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster *Mond Blaukluger Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Kujikiricongo Oracle Think Tank *Hexagonal Magus Pale Moon *Miracle Pop, Eva Royal Paladin *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei Shadow Paladin *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom Spike Brothers *Bad End Dragger Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Spinodriver Trivia *As of now, Etranger is the only clan without a Break Ride unit. *Bermuda Triangle, Genesis, Kagero, and Narukami currently have the most Break Ride units, with 3 each.